The receptacle of the present invention is a combination device including magazine means for holding a diversity of cleaning articles and a drainage device vertically disposed and spaced apart from said magazine.
The known prior art devices include Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,918 which relates to a basket-like structure for drying a bar of soap. Durkee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,907 includes a bin to store a bar of dry soap and a tray to store a wet bar of soap.
None of the known prior art devices show the combination of a magazine means and a drainage device vertically disposed and spaced apart and functionally connected therewith. Further, none of the prior art includes a magazine means with a bottom opening for manually removing at least one cleaning device.
None of the known prior art relates to a diversity of cleaning articles, such as abrasive scrubbing or scouring pads and sponges used for cleaning kitchen utensils, counter and range surfaces, sinks and other surfaces which require the removal of grease and grime.